By the present invention, an improved socket and wrench gauge is disclosed.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved socket and wrench gauge which is adapted for the determination of the sizes of sockets and wrenches belonging to groups of predetermined standard and metric sizes, by the measurement of a corresponding nut or bolt head therewith.
Another of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved socket and wrench gauge which includes opposed jaws providing for the placement of a nut or bolt therebetween, with one jaw extending laterally from an elongate scale and the opposite jaw extending laterally from a body raceway slidably interlocked to the scale portion.
Yet another of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved socket and wrench gauge which elongate scale portion dimensional markings are longitudinally and incrementally arranged across the face of the scale in order to spread the reference marks for greater legibility, and which body raceway or includes a plurality of reference marks disposed laterally thereacross, so that only one of the reference marks is exactly aligned with only one corresponding scale reference mark at any one time.
Still another of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved socket and wrench gauge which may be 2 similarly configured on upper face side of the scale slide, thereby providing for the determination of socket and wrench sizes of two different systems, such as the inch and fractional inch standard and the metric standard.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved socket and wrench gauge which may be formed of rigid plastic and or machined of soft or hard metals as desired.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved socket and wrench gauge which is sufficiently small in size as to fit within a shirt pocket or tool box for ready availability.
Still another of the object of the present invention is to provide an improved socket and wrench gauge which may be manually operated eliminating a need for an electronic harness or power supply for precise dimensional readings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved socket and wrench gauge which may be operated in various environments without compromise to its intended function.
A final object of the present invention is to provide an improved socket and wrench gauge for the purposes described which is inexpensive, manually operated, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purpose.
With these and other objects being provided, which will more readily appear as the nature of the invention is better understood, the invention consists in the novel combination and arrangement of parts hereinafter more fully described, illustrated and claimed with reference being made to the attached drawings.